


two cups a day

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bladder Control, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Knight of Ren!Rey, KoR!Rey, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Renperor, Rey pees herself, Rey took the hand™, Secret Relationship, Slightly dubious consent that becomes enthusiastic, Teasing, and she likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Omorashi (おもらし / オモラシ / お漏らし), sometimes abbreviated as simply "omo", is a form of urolagnia in which participants experience arousal from having a full bladder or wetting themselves, or from seeing someone else experiencing a full bladder or wetting themselves.AKA: Rey drinks too much tea and Kylo doesn't let her use the toilet.





	two cups a day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/gifts).



> Literally what it says in the tags. Don't like pee - don't read.
> 
> The beta reader for this filth was the lovely Zabeta. Thank you so much for your help!

 

  
  


“Knight, where do you think you’re going?” barked Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the  _ New Order _ and Ruler of the Galaxy.

 

Rey didn’t stop. Without realizing he was talking to her, she kept walking towards the exit of the training room, avoiding the still sparring Knights of Ren. The previous day Kylo snuck her a delicious tea from Hux’s private collection, and she had overdone it a bit during her breakfast, drinking two cups instead of her usual one: she was in dire need of a toilet break.

 

She stopped only when she heard his voice reverberating in her head, a pleading,  _ Rey, _ followed by the most pitiful,  _ Let’s try to keep up the appearances. _ What did he mean?

 

“I’m sorry, Sir?” she asked, turning in his direction.

 

He had interrupted his training, and he was standing in the middle of the room, a bead of sweat running slowly down his forehead. He was frowning, and that never was a good sign.

  
  
  


The last month had been a whirlwind. She’d taken his hand in the throne room, and since then she felt like she’d been munched, partially digested, and spat out again and again. He’d stopped the attack on the Resistance as soon as she’d asked him, but they’d had to combine their craftiness to justify that, and Snoke’s death as well. So, he’d told everyone that Rey had been a Knight of Ren all along, spying on Leia for him, and she’d discovered that the Resistance was not, in fact, a real threat. Snoke was using Leia as a distraction in order to cover a human trafficking ring involving children from poor planets, and needed to be stopped somehow, thus the killing.

 

A pay raise and fewer work hours had been more than enough for the crew to accept the new Supreme Leader’s enthronement without a fuss. The only one to protest vocally had been General Hux, but he’d been swiftly sent away in a small, unarmed ship, on a mission to retrieve a nonexistent Sith artefact, in order to avoid any kind of reprisal.

 

The only downside for Rey was that she had to live on the flagship with the other Knights now –save for brief visits to her friends, presented as secret missions– and she couldn’t tell anyone she and Kylo were lovers. She remembered with fondness the first time she had expressed the desire to see Finn to tell him she was alive and well: Kylo had been worried sick she was going to leave him for good, but he’d still given her an untraceable shuttle, complete with a new, encrypted communication system. She’d returned two days later, smothering him with her chattering about Finn and her new friend Rose, but keeping Leia’s warm smile to herself, since his mother still was a touchy subject for him.

 

She and Kylo had to live in separate apartments, too, to maintain the façade, but they’d luckily managed to get adjacent ones, cutting a new door in the durasteel wall separating their closets with Kylo’s lightsaber. For choosing a smaller accomodation than his predecessor, the new Supreme Leader had been largely praised, and proceeded to transform Snoke’s enormous old apartments into a common space for recreational purposes, open to everyone working on board.

  
  
  


So, everything had been going well so far, and she couldn’t understand why he was looking at her with that frown.

 

_ What _ , she sent him through their Bond, hoping to receive some answer.

 

“You can’t interrupt the training, come back here. If you’re feeling tired, you can spar with me.”

 

“Oh!” she squealed, “I’m not tired, I just need the toilet. I had too much Tarine Tea.”

 

“I’m sorry, Rey,” interrupted another knight, a tall Twi’lek, “maybe you’ve been away for too many months. Everyone here knows that toilet breaks are only before or after training time.”

 

The Knights around her nodded, confirming that it was a well-known rule.

 

_ You never told me this. _ Her glare was enough to make him quiver in his boots.

 

_ I’m sorry, I thought the others had already warned you. Can you resist until the end? _

 

_ I can try. It would be the first time for me. _ She nodded, and joined Kylo on his training mat.

  
  
  


The pressure on her bladder was not really uncomfortable, but it was now more difficult to avoid thinking about relieving herself. Her pussy was tingling in a not unpleasant way, and, faced with this new sensation, she couldn’t help focusing her attention down there, where it was tingling the most. It was almost like her clit was crying “Touch me! You’ll feel better if you touch me!” while it was filling with blood, and she felt the need to clench her thighs together.

 

Kylo, in front of her, let his training weapon drop on the mat, displaying an uncharacteristic clumsiness. He retrieved the weapon, avoiding her gaze, and checked if the other Knights had noticed his mistake, but no one seemed to care about what he was doing with Rey.

 

His cheeks seemed lightly tinted with pink, but he didn’t open his mouth and began to spar again. She blocked a couple of blows from him, and stopped again to clench her thighs, since she’d discovered that it was giving her great solace. Before hitting him with her wooden sword, she let her pelvic floor muscle flutter, to test if that could help too. He got so flustered that he forgot to block her with his weapon, and she almost managed to hit him on the head.

 

_ Ben! Are you okay? _

 

His cheeks were burning now. Had he felt everything through the bond?

 

_ What are you doing? Is this some form of retaliation? _ he demanded.

 

_ What? No, I’m trying to not pee myself! _

 

His eyes opened almost comically.

 

_ Would it help if I told you to hold it? _

 

This time, it was Rey’s turn to blush, and she clenched her thighs again. The idea of relinquishing her body’s functions to his whims was strangely appealing to her, and she had no idea why. It was... wonderfully uncomfortable.

 

_ Rey, I know you can do it. Hold it for a little longer, _ he exhaled, his gaze burning her.

 

She squealed, looking frantically around her. The others were still sparring, and no one seemed to care about what the new Knight was doing on the Supreme Leader’s training mat. She returned her gaze on Kylo: he was panting heavily, and she soon understood that he was feeling her arousal through their bond. It was so simple: whenever her pussy got wet, his dick got hard, and judging by the look on his face, his dick was really hard at the moment.

 

“Hold it, Knight,” he barked aloud, and her traitorous clit began to pulse.

 

It was so wrong that it was almost right, and her panties were drenched in a heartbeat. The training soon became useless, and both Rey and Kylo kept sparring lazily, lackadaisical blows easily blocked, legs heavy and slow on the dark grey mat. She couldn’t focus on anything but that small spot under her clit, throbbing and tingling all the way up her spine. If she’d known that holding her pee would have been so arousing, she would have done it way sooner, adding some spice to her boring days on Jakku. Or maybe it was feeling good only because she was with Ben now, and everything was better in his company: she loved to experiment with new things with him and he loved to indulge her, in bed or out of it. Or, in this case, on the training mat.

 

Rey embraced her almost full bladder, playing with her inner muscles whenever she could, making him flustered and distracted. He was a treat, eyes glassy and full lips open, his silky hair now a gorgeous mess, panting heavily every time she clenched her legs. They were so engrossed in her arousal that they missed the end of the training, waking up from their reveries only when they noticed that the other Knights were already leaving the room.

 

“We’re alone now,” he stated, a quick movement of his hand bolting the doors.

 

“Can I use the toilet now?”

 

“I– think it’s better if we wait a little more,” he said, his nostrils flaring.

 

A shock traversed Rey’s clit, white hot arousal expanding to her limbs.

 

“You’re right, let’s wait” she whispered, and launched herself at him.

 

He met her halfway, his plush mouth on hers, nibbling, tasting, stealing her breath. She pushed at his broad chest and he collapsed on the mat and she straddled him in a couple of seconds, wedging one of his thighs between hers, seeking friction while she started devouring his lips again. The sensation of her clit pressed against his thigh was divine, and she began rocking on top of him.

 

“Can you come like this?” he asked between kisses.

 

“I don’t think so,” she frowned. “But it helps.”

 

“Let’s make it more interesting.” He summoned his canteen, catching it with a swift movement of his arm.

 

“You want me to drink again?”

 

He nodded, uncapping it and offering her his water.

 

Despite feeling that her bladder was almost full, she felt compelled to indulge him, and drank. The water was fresh, and the slight metallic taste from its container made it exceptionally good: their new game was so distracting that she hadn’t even noticed how thirsty she was, and she gulped the liquid down, thankful.

 

“You’re so good.” He kissed her again, tasting the water still on her lips. “So good for me.”

 

“Tell me I can’t pee.” She ground against his thigh. “Tell me I have to wait.”

 

“You can’t pee until I tell you to,” he whined, his cock painfully hard poking against her pelvic bone.

 

Another jolt of pleasure traversed Rey’s clit: getting ordered around like that shouldn’t have been so arousing. She couldn’t wait for her bladder to get even fuller and her clit even more engorged with blood, the grinding on his thigh getting better every minute. She was so bewildered by this discovery that she kept rocking herself against his prone form, her whole body tingling.

 

“Stop,” he murmured, sensing that she was already approaching the edge of the precipice, despite having declared that she wouldn’t be able to come like that.

 

“I’m so full, please,” she whimpered, “I’m going to pee myself!”

 

“Not yet. Hold it.” He flipped her on her back, folding her legs against her chest. “I’ll be the one to make you come, but you have to be patient.”

 

Her bladder was almost full, and the new position he’d forced her in wasn’t helping at all: she was feeling squished, and he was slowly divesting her of her light trousers and panties, exposing her drenched pussy to the cool air.

 

“You’re so wet,” he growled, and blew on her clit, making every hair on her body rise in interest.

 

It was the sweetest torture she’d experienced so far. She was basking in the discomfort of the whole situation, wishing that he’d keep taunting her, postponing her toilet break  _ ad infinitum _ .

 

“Please,” she moaned, “if you don’t touch me, I’m gonna pee myself for real.”

 

“Would that be a bad thing?” He plunged one of his long, broad fingers in her relaxed pussy, stroking her inner walls and paying particular attention to the spot behind her bladder. “We’re going to get a shower and change our clothes soon, after all”.

 

Her face blossomed with the healthy colour of shame, but her pussy clenched desperately around his finger. He was prodding against her bladder on purpose now, without paying any attentions to her poor, neglected clit. She didn’t answer, save for a feeble mewl.

 

“Too bad you’re not allowed to pee until I’ll make you come,” he added, and she wondered from where he was drawing all that confidence: he’s never been like that before. Had she awakened a monster?

 

But on a closer inspection he was breathing heavily, his pupils were fully blown, and his neck was sporting a nice blush: underneath his shell he was still her old Ben, maybe too shy to make the first step, but a real expert in seizing the right occasion. He brought his left hand over her mons, lazily stroking her coarse hair with his thumb, dangerously close to her clit but studiously avoiding it, making her twitch and whimper.

 

“I–I can’t,” she whined, “please.”

 

He mercifully brought his thumb down then, exposing her erect nub and prodding at it with his drenched, scorching hot fingertips, and she jolted, coming after a couple of strokes, her whole body convulsing on the training mat. Her position, leaving her exposed to his implacable touch, was ideal for coming again after her first, devastating orgasm, and she felt wetness run between her cheeks. Her bladder was still full and heavy, so she was drenching herself with her own juices.

 

“Force,” he said, his voice rough, “you’ve never been so wet.”

 

He kept attacking her clit, and the need to pee slowly abated, leaving her gushing, tired and finally satisfied. She didn’t even have the strength to stop him, simply accepting it as he coaxed another orgasm out of her with his rough fingers.

  
  
  


She jolted awake after a couple of minutes, finding her head nestled between his chest and his left arm, while he was using the opposite hand to stroke his still hard dick. She observed his foreskin dance up and down his shaft, his hand lazily wanking his engorged dick, squeezing his glans from time to time. He’d redressed her, her pussy was again covered by her panties and her bladder was uncomfortably squeezed by the elastic band of her light gray training leggins.

 

“I’m peeing,” she announced, “I don’t care if you haven’t finished, I’m going to the toilet.”

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

“Suit yourself.” She got on her feet, bolting towards the adjacent bathroom.

 

He took her hand, and before she could enter the secluded stalls, he steered her towards the showers.

 

“I want to come on you,” he panted, “while you’re peeing.”

 

She nodded, too tired to even taunt him for his perversion, and stood over one of the drains, beginning to lover her leggings.

 

“No,” he whined, hard dick in hand, “keep them. Please.”

 

Rey snorted, a new wave of uneasiness filling her, too bad she’d already come several times and she was too tired to orgasm again. Repositioning the elastic band of her leggings, she began pushing. She couldn’t remember peeing herself while clothed, not even when she was a child, and pushing wasn’t the easiest thing to do, despite the fullness she was experiencing. Her pussy was tingling again, and it took a couple of seconds for her to finally leak, a dark stain spreading slowly from her crotch down both her legs. She breathed again, enjoying her freedom at last, and trying to not think too much about her wet clothes. 

 

Thankfully she wasn’t wearing shoes and the warm liquid tickled her toes, making her squeal as Kylo came on her as he’d promised, faster than lightning, the first hot spurts hitting her already soaked pants. She lifted her eyes, noticing that, even if he hadn’t been the one to wet himself, he was the most debauched of  the two of them: eyes blacker than night, high cheekbones flushed, and hair disheveled, his gaze still fixed on her crotch.

 

She finished peeing after several seconds, the enormous pressure on her bladder strangely causing the flow to be slower than usual, while he delivered the last strokes around his exhausted dick. They were both panting, bewildered by how this new experience had affected them.

 

“Wow,” she whispered, “that was something.”

 

“Indeed,” he added, his clean hand pushing his sweaty fringe away from his forehead.

 

“Next time you’ll be the one soaked in piss.”

 

He nodded, barely containing a smile.

  
  
  


In one of the new recreation rooms, the Knights of Ren were finally lounging, enjoying some snacks and listening to music. The tall Twi’lek woman smiled at her closest companion, thinking again about their Master and the new Knight, the young girl from Jakku that had joined them during a quite suspicious moment.

 

“Why do you think they put up that scene, down in the training room?” she asked her friend, sipping on her blue milkshake. 

 

“He could have let her use the toilet. Everybody knows she’s never been a Knight, and she couldn’t have known the training rules,” replied the other.

 

“Poor Rey.”

 

Everybody nodded.

 

“Who do they think they’re fooling,” declared another Knight, “it’s clear they’re doing the nasty.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I like kinky shit and you can find me:  
> on tumblr (persimonne.tumblr.com)  
> on pillowfort (pillowfort.io/persimonne)  
> on twitter (@persimonne666)


End file.
